Nice Guys Finish Last
by 6BOGUT6
Summary: So, Hermione and Draco are enemies, not for long. One thing they did together changer Draco's look on life


All Planned Out

CHAPTER 1

I'm Draco Malfoy. Smooth platinum hair a nice body with "guns" as the muggles call them. In my opinion nice guys , such as the pathetic Harry Potter ALWAYS finish last! Mean, insane, effin' happy guys, like me, ALWAYS finish first!

While I'm cooking up an evil plan to hurt Potty, He is busy kissing asses because he is so "important."

I absolutely hate mudbloods too. Like Hermione Granger, but to my surprise she is the one who is going to change my life forever!

Yes, I was a PERFECT rich wizard. I have my life all planned out. But like I said it's all going to change, because of her.

Damn, Muggle Studies next! I know you wouldn't imagine my pureblood family going to a class like this. But, my mum thinks I'm a bookworm like Granger. My father tried to protest, but he lost.

Unfortunately, it was double Muggle Studies with Gryffindors. And the professor told us it was a special project this time.

She told us we had to create a muggle vehicle. AND THEN RACE WITH THEM! That was the only thing that sounded fun

I dozed of half of the time, and then she called out the names for the project.

"Malfoy and Granger."

I was happy before this came up! The professor just had to put us together!

"Weasley and Potter."

Wait I have to battle against them 2! This might just be fun, just maybe. Against those losers I'm bound to win!

"Malfoy."

I'll cheat, if I can

"Malfoy!" Granger was calling me.

"WHAT?"

"What kind of transportation do you want?"

I wanted a twisted idea!

"How about… a combination with a co and a mottososo."

"A car and a motorcycle?

She did know everything. She had a piece of graph paper and a pencil. She drew a mottososo seat, a co steering wheel, and foot pedals.

"A mottoco!"

"A motorcar?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

She found my language funny. Hey I was trying!

"OK Granger make the co, and I'll race!" She glared at me

"I don't think so." She was crazy if she thought she was in the front seat!

"Granger nice girls-like you ALWAYS FINISH LAST! And I don't want to lose because of you."

I just realized the seat meant that she had to sit behind me!

"Granger you have it all wrong I'm behind the wheel, so I don't need you getting me out of focus !"

She looked at me confused.

"Excuse me I'm the brains here, not YOU! This makes our thing go faster!"

"Fine, just because we have to win."

Then she wrote a silver M, and a gold G.

"Wow, you are a good designer."

Shit, I just complimented Granger! Quick insult her, before she notices.

Too late, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me weird.

"I mean, that's horrible, absolutely hate it!"

It didn't work to well, she rolled her eyes and continued.

The day finally came when we had to go to the grounds and RACE! The professor made a humongous racetrack.

"I charmed the gas tank with a refilling charm so we won't have to worry about that because it will refill itself when it needs to. And Malfoy PLEASE don't add anymore gas or it will blow in my face!"

Just to worry her I gave Granger an evil grin and she was even more scared of me

She handed me a silver colored helmet along with a pair of silver gloves. She had the same, but gold colored.

"Oh please don't!"

"Where did you get these?" I was amazed

"I made them if you must know."

I was so impressed!

Everybody took their places around the track. Potty and Weasel were next to us and I shot them both a death glare.

I looked at the one control that wasn't a pedal 'BOSTER'

The professor managed to yell over the clatter of the mottos "3! 2! 1! GO!"

I shot off and suddenly felt my ribs ache. A pair of arms were knotted around my middle. They were…GRANGER'S ARMS!

"LET GO OF ME, OR YOU WILL SNAP ME IN HALF!" But her grip did not loosen

'NO I'LL FALL OUT!"

We could barley hear each other, the other things were too loud.

"YOU WON'T FALL OUT AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH ME!"

"WHAT?"

What was I saying?

She sounded confused because of my comment.

"FORGET I SAID THAT!"

What the bloody hell is wrong with me? That is twice that I said something that implies I like her. Do I? NO I DON'T! Draco focus on winning Draco.

Potty was driving Weasel was next to him. The pair was next to Granger and I. I steered left to where they were and knocked them off track leaving a dent on the thing on wheels.

I felt Hermi…OH NO now I'm even thinking her first name I CAN'T! Her grip was harder and I felt her head on my shoulder.

"I'M SCARED DRA…I MEAN MALFOY!"

Because of what she was doing…he knew. It was weird; she almost called me Draco…CRAZY!

"YOU CAN'T FALL BECAUSE YOUR DEATH GRIP IS KILLING MY INSIDES!"

She…actually…laughed…at…ME! She HATES ME!

I started tapping the foot pedal as I heard a song in my head.

"MALFOY! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUR THING GO BUSURK?"

I ONLY STARTED TO SING

"Nice guys finish last

Your running out of gas."

She joined me it was surprising. So we sang the whole time.

"Your sympathy will get you left behind

Sometimes you're at your best,

when you look the worst

Do you feel washed up

like piss going down the drain

Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane

I'm so fucking happy I could cry

Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you

I never knew you were such a funny guy

Oh nice guys finish last

when you are the out cast

Don't pat yourself on the back 

you might break your spine

Living on comm and 

You're shaking lots of hands

Kissing up and bleeding

all your trust

taking what you need

Bite the hand that feeds You kill your memory" We finally crossed the finish line…first. "Wow Granger I didn't know you knew that song." "Malfoy, you don't know a lot about me. I love that song...it reminds me of YOU!" "Hey Granger, you're right!" "We should do that more often, right Malfoy?" "Yeah" Why were we getting along so well? 


End file.
